Fearless
by SoulHorse
Summary: "You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless." / Two millennials on a rainy day. Percabeth! AU! Dedicated to burnt up feeling.


**Disclaimer: I don't really own PJO haha.**

She reminds him of a rainstorm. Like the rain, she's mesmerizing to watch. Like the low roar of the thunder, it reminds him of the startling dangerous things she's capable of. Like the dark clouds above, there's a darkness inside of her that makes him uneasy. Not uneasy of her, no. But more like uneasy of the things the darkness could do to her. He knows the darkness had corrupted her once, but no matter how many times she reassured him…

He sighs as he climbs into his car and guns his engines. As he backs out of his driveway, he lets his thoughts drift to her again. That loose golden hair…her smile…those _eyes_. God, she drives him _insane_.

As he drives to her house to pick her up, there's a light _tapping_ on his windows. His gaze flits to the right and there's little droplets of rain splattering onto his window. He curses under his breath. _Damn, rain on her birthday? She probably won't like that_ , he muses inwardly.

There is a buzz from his phone in his cup holder and he notices a notification. Pulling over to the side, he picks up his phone and opens the message.

 **Hey, you here yet? Ur paying for my birthday lunch after all ;)**

He smirks, reading over the short little message. His fingers quickly tap out a reply.

 **On my way. Bummer, there's rain and traffic :/**

As he starts his engines again, his phone buzzes again.

 **Eh, I like rain. U better hurry up tho. I'm starving.**

He chuckles at her response and clears the notification, before driving off again.

x

As he pulls up to her house, the rain comes down harder. The mere idea of the rain stopping; ha! A joke, he thinks. His fingers fly across the keyboard.

 **Outside.**

There's a _ping_ from his phone and he doesn't even get a chance to look at it, as there was a light tapping on his car window, with a familiar face peering at him. He grins and rolls down his windows.

"Did you need help madam?" he teases.

Her dark eyes twinkle playfully as she banters back, "I'm looking for a male individual. He's incredibly handsome, has horrible music taste, and loves surfing. You've seen him?"

He leans out his window and pokes her forehead.

"Get in, you."

Rolling her eyes, she flips her hair, walks around the side, and climbs into the car.

"So, where are we going?" she asks.

"Birthday girl picks," he replies amicably.

"Hmm…what about Starbucks first, movie, and then lunch date?" she offers.

His heart flutters a little at the word 'date', but he dismisses the feeling. He figured a while ago she didn't see him like _that_.

He flashes her a smile. "I'm down."

Her hands make a shooing motion. "Then drive, my fair Uber driver."

He sticks his tongue out at her as he guns his engines. "Since when was I your Uber?"

"Since today. Now hurry up. I want my white girl Starbucks."

He laughs as the car sped off towards the shopping area.

x

As they pass the rows of neat little houses, she smooths out the dress she had picked for the day. It's her favorite dress; with a white top and white lace arm sleeves, simple black belt, and a navy blue tulle skirt. She's wearing a touch of makeup for the occasion and black gladiator sandals.

Of course, it didn't matter. He was so oblivious it was pathetic. _Can't you see I'm in love with you?_

x

They roll up at Starbucks. It's pouring outside and he doesn't have an umbrella with him. _Shit,_ he thinks. _I hope she doesn't mind getting soaked._

As if reading his mind, she says out loud, "No umbrella?"

He answers with silence. Peering at her, he sees her nod determinedly. She pokes him.

"Let's go slowpoke."

He raises an eyebrow. "Don't mind getting a little rain?"

"Nah." The two open their doors and step out into the rain together. It hits them hard, soaking their clothes within the first couple of seconds. The wind whips her hair and the faint rolling sound of thunder echoes up above.

"RUN!" she shouts at him, laughing, and she sprints towards the little coffee shop.

Her laughter is infectious. He laughs too and darts after her and matches her long strides, pace by pace.

They fling open the door and to both of their surprise, it's emptier than they thought. A lone bartender stands at the counter, and an old couple sits in a booth, sipping their hot chocolate and holding hands from across the table.

The two of them approach the counter.

"Hey, can we have one Vanilla Bean Créme and a Caramel Macchiato? Venti size please."

"Names?"

"Percy and Annabeth."

The bartender nods and takes two cups to scribble their names, before turning over his shoulder to make their order.

"You need to dry off?" he asks her.

She nods. "Yeah, I'll be back in a few."

She hurries to the bathroom and he waits for their order.

x

"God, I'm such a mess," she mumbles to herself, running a hand through her damp hair. She had squeezed out as much water as she could from her dress, but it was still soaked, much to her chagrin.

"Oh well, he won't mind," she decides out loud, before leaving the bathroom.

When she's back in the warm little shop, her eyes catch sight of him. He's sitting in the corner table, in his damp clothes, watching the rain. Their cups sit on the table, untouched. She makes her away over to him.

"Hey," she says.

He smiles. "Hey."

x

He looks her up and down, scrutinizing her. Her dark honey hair was damp and her clothes were soaked to the skin. Her body shakes slightly. _She's cold,_ he realizes. Obviously feeling self conscious, she covers her shoulders with her arms.

"What?" she demands.

"Nothing," he replies, and looks away.

Underneath his breath, he whispers, "You look beautiful."

It's a shame she doesn't hear it.

x

The two drink their Starbucks in silence, occasionally making small talk. After finishing, they toss their cups into the trash can and walk out.

It's still pouring outside. The wind had stopped and low rumble of thunder was no more. However, the skies are stormy and dark, and the _pitter-patter_ of rain never-ceasing. As they prepare to walk to the car, he's hit with an idea. _What if…?_

He fumbles with his phone and earbuds, plugging the small cord into his phone. When he looks up, she's about to step into the rain.

"Wait!"

Her eyes dart to his as he takes her hand. He watches her cheeks flush a faint shade of pink. Or maybe it was just his imagination.

"Dance with me," he says simply.

She freezes, before nodding. "Brilliant."

He hands her an earbud and she tugs at his phone. He gives it up and she picks a song. The familiar tune drifts into his ears and he gives her a strange look, as if saying, _why?_ She simply laughs and drags him out into the pouring rain.

 _There's something about the way_

 _The street looks when it's just rained_

 _There's a glow off the pavement_

 _You walk me to the car_

 _And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

 _In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

 _Close enough to truth,_ he muses inwardly. They were dancing in the parking lot, in the rain, as they were walking to his car. He twirls her, and he hears her giggle, making him smile.

 _We're driving down the road_

 _And I wonder if you know_

 _I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now_

 _But you're just so cool_

 _Run your hands through your hair_

 _Absentmindedly making me want you_

Pulling away from him, she twirls on her and splashes around in the rain. She runs a hand through her soaking wet hair and tosses it around playfully to the beat of the song. He couldn't help but watch her; she was in her own little world and he was lost, lost in the sight of her.

x

 _'_ _Cause I don't know how it_

 _Gets better than this_

 _You take my hand and drag me head first_

 _Fearless_

 _And I don't know how but_

 _With you I dance_

 _In the storm_

 _In my best dress_

 _Fearless_

She's drunk on the feeling, this strange idea! Dancing in the rain like a fool, a madman! Oh what would her parents say? But at this point, she could care less. She feels his presence from behind and he takes her hand once again, twirling her and catching her. They move their arms to the beat of the song, laughing at their dancing and the naive foolishness of what they're doing. It didn't matter; the moment was perfect.

 _And you stood there with me in my doorway_

 _My hands shake_

 _I'm not usually this way but_

 _You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

 _It's a first kiss, it's flawless_

 _Really something_

 _It's fearless_

Caught up in the moment, as if in a trance, he pulls her closer to him. He's so close, she could feel his breath on her face. She watched him swallow nervously, biting his lip. Knowing him, knowing her, he wasn't going to make a move anytime soon. She yanks his collar down and presses her lips on his. It's short and sweet and ends too soon.

She's breathless when they pull away and he looks almost mystified at the action. Shaking out of his reverie, he pulls her to him again and kisses her, this time more passionately.

 _'_ _Cause I don't know how it_

 _Gets better than this_

 _You take my hand and drag me head first_

 _Fearless_

 _And I don't know how but_

 _With you I dance_

 _In the storm_

 _In my best dress_

 _Fearless_

It takes them a while to find the words.

"I love you," he whispers softly.

"Stupid," she murmurs. "I've been in love with you."

His eyes are bright at that and he kisses her again. Again. Again. He kisses her in the pouring rain, unafraid, because, when he's with her, she makes him fearless.

 **I didn't really write this with any characters in mind, so I guess this can be Percabeth :)**

 **Dedication: burnt up feeling**

 **•** **Aye okay I'm like three months late fight me but I finally had time and inspiration to get around to finishing this so happy really really really late birthday ilysm :)**

 **Also sorry for long ass hiatus -_- I'll be back soon promise!**

 **\- Soul**


End file.
